


Pinpricks of Our Pasts

by WonderlandTrash



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, M/M, mild eye horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderlandTrash/pseuds/WonderlandTrash
Summary: Verbally sharing the intimate details of their pasts had been difficult enough. Having to relive them, to watch the other suffer with absolutely no way to intervene? It was torture.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is fueled by embarrassing one-liners and bullshit. I had fun writing it though so there’s that at least. Enjoy!

“How different do you think our lives would be had we meet under other circumstances?” Leon asked offhandedly. He was pressed comfortably against Zero’s side, head resting on his chest. His body ached pleasantly, still buzzing with the afterglow of orgasm. It was the small hours of night, and though physically exhausted his mind was wide awake.

“A rather heavy question for pillowtalk,” Zero answered uncertainly. He shifted on his back, making himself comfortable with Leon in his arms. Leon moved with him, refusing to give up even a second of contact.

“Just humour me.”

“My favourite thing to do,” Zero hummed as he craned his neck to leave a kiss in Leon’s mess of blond hair. He was incapable of denying his prince any request, particularly in that moment as he presented himself in such an alluring display, all messy hair and satisfied sighs, tiny bruises blossoming along his neck and shoulders.

“I guess it really depends on when and how. Had you passed me on the street when you were a child all I would have seen was another spoiled, royal brat. I would have probably resented you.” It pained him to say it but that was exactly all Zero would have seen. His well-founded prejudices were not something he could easily escape, and when he was younger they had been even stronger.

“A harsh judgment, one I’m not entirely deserving of,” Leon retorted disappointedly. He could feel Zero begin to rub at the small of his back, knuckles gingerly dragging across his skin in way of apology.

“I’m just going at face value. You do look every inch a royal brat.” Though Leon could hear the teasing tone of Zero’s voice he still scowled against Zero’s skin.

“This royal brat can easily send you away,” Leon warned. Zero smirked as he felt Leon drape his arm over his chest, his threat completely empty.

“I’m just being honest.”

“Your honesty wounds me.”

“Alright let me try again,” Zero said as he thought over different scenarios that would be less of an insult to his prince.

“Maybe I kidnapped the handsome second prince of Nohr, expecting a king’s ransom for his safe return,” he started. Leon rolled his eyes at how unnecessarily Zero was complimenting him, though Leon figured it was a teasing precaution given how he had reacted before.

“I can inform you of ten reasons why that would never work in your favour but please continue.”

“You’d put up a fight at first, warn me of the grievous mistake I was making, but I’d subdue you one way or another,” Zero cooed suggestively.

“Don’t be lewd,” Leon snipped, though he would be lying if he said he did not enjoy the thought.

“A tall order milord. Maybe I’d fall in love with your sharp tongue and delightful personality as I waited for your ransom.”

“A ransom you’d never receive,” Leon added sadly. He knew what he was worth. His father would be more concerned with recovering Brynhildr than himself. His fingers ran idly across Zero’s chest, tracing his scars with feather light touches.

“I wouldn’t want it anyways, not after knowing you. I rather have you than all the riches in the world,” Zero said, and his voice was so sincere Leon clung to him tighter.

“A romantic notion. Would we run away together?” Leon asked humourlessly, his voice a mumbled mess of near sleep.

“Of course. After selling all your armour of course. We’ll need something to start our new lives with.” Zero waited for an objection but minutes passed without any word from his prince. His breathing grew heavier, slower, and looking down he could see his eyes had slid shut. Zero smiled at the sight. Leon deserved his rest and Zero was content he could sleep so easily next to him.

“I don’t think I could handle seeing you as a child,” Leon murmured softly, ages after Zero thought he had fallen asleep.

“Oh?” was the only sleepy response he could manage. The mind did aimlessly wander in the late hours of night, though Zero wondered why Leon’s had drifted to that thought.    

“Knowing everything I do know, I would be far too upset. That you had to suffer so… it makes me angry,” Leon explained slowly, his voice barely above a hoarse whisper.

“The past shouldn’t anger you, not when I’m here with you now, happier than I’ve ever been.” Zero pulled Leon closer, resting his chin on the crown of his head.

“Such a… sentimental…” And then his voice dropped off, lost to his need for sleep.

Zero allowed his eyes to relax. They slid shut as his exhaustion took over his body. Sentimental perhaps, but every word he spoke was that of truth. With the second prince of Nohr asleep in his arms Zero would count himself perhaps the luckiest man alive, to have come from nothing and gained everything.

-

_Leon did not recognize the dark alley. The long stretch was simultaneously too small and too large. The walls felt like they were caving in despite how they reached above, towering towards the starless sky like the highest precipices of Krakenburg. Looking up was dizzying, but looking forward brought forth the overwhelming sensation of claustrophobia._

_He clutched at the wall, slowly shuffling down the alley. Darkness began to snuff out his vision, radiating from the space in front of him, absorbing every last speck of light. At the centre of the darkness was a child, a small skinny boy clearly suffering from malnourishment. He was garbed in rags and covered in dirt. Despite the layers of grim it was impossible to hide his shock of white hair and the deep blue of his eyes. It was a blue Leon recognized instantly but had never seen reflected in two eyes. A knot formed in his throat and suddenly he could not breathe._

_“Zero…”_

_The boy looked up, those two perfect eyes cutting right through him._

_“It’s quiet,” he mumbled. “I wonder if they’re coming back.”_

_“Is it really you?” Leon foolishly asked, the question tumbling from his lips before he could even think. He kneeled next to the boy, eye level with the tired expression on his face. He was too young to carry such a grim expression, though knowing the barest details of his past that he did Leon knew it was not without reason._

_Zero’s eyes searched the darkness, looking straight through Leon and the sadness he watched him with. He saw something Leon could not, eyes wide as he waited. He stepped forward and Leon tensed as he waited for him to walk into him. Instead Zero passed through him as if he were nothing more than the air around him._

_“Shit, shit,” Zero hissed under his breath seconds later. He sprinted further down the alley, fading into the suffocating darkness. Soldiers began to pour into the alley, enough to form a small army from what Leon could see. They ran past him like he was not even there, and as more and more men moved through him Leon could see that he truly was not present in body. Whatever he was watching he was nothing more than a passive audience member._

_Around him the alley began to warp itself. A ceiling blocked out what little of the sky could be seen as the walls converged to form a small room._

 

_A man held Zero by his thin neck, fingers pressing into his throat until he was choking, gasping for even the slightest breath. Leon rushed forward but stopped short of actually helping. What could he do other than watch? He was a spectator to Zero’s past. All of the damage had already been done years ago._

_“Won’t be much of a lesson if he passes out,” a woman’s voice interjected. The man dropped Zero without a second thought. Zero coughed loudly, air rushing too quickly back into his lungs as he scurried away to the far side of the room._

_“Give me your knife boy,” the man ordered roughly._

_Zero withdrew a blade from his belt, body trembling as the man approached him. What he held was the saddest excuse for a knife Leon had ever seen. The blade was dull, chipped in several places, and carried the starting signs of rust on its surface. The man grabbed the knife then kicked Zero to the ground with one swift motion. Zero made no sound, not until the man straddled his tiny form, trapping him between the floor and his body._

_“You really should have been a better watchdog,” the man commented idly as he inspected the blade. Zero struggled against him, his beautiful eyes watching the knife as if he already knew what was about to happen to him._

_Leon knew what was about to take place. Though Zero had been reluctant he told Leon how he had lost his eye, how it had been taken from him as a young child. Leon urged himself to look away, to stop watching the brutal scene as it unfolded, but he could not. He clenched his fists tights, and felt the hot angry tears welling in his eyes already. He wished nothing more than to yell out, to intervene and help, but he was nothing more than a ghost caught in the horrors of Zero’s past. The memory would continue to play and he would watch, an audience captive by his own morbid curiosity._

_“Seeing as how you can’t use them you don’t really need two now do you boy?” the man asked. He grabbed Zero’s face, holding him perfectly still against his struggling. The knife kissed the skin beneath his right eye, promising something much more painful._

_“Please- please I promise I’ll do better it won’t happen again ever please don’t, no please- DON’T-”_

_The knife sunk in._

_Zero screamed, his heartbreaking cries muffled beneath the man’s hand. It was the most painful sound Leon had ever heard. This was a child’s last shred of innocence being pulled from him. Zero was being tortured under the pretense of an unjust punishment that even the most hardened of criminals did not merit, let alone a child who had been forced into a life he did not deserve._

_The knife came out covered in Zero’s blood. The man dropped it next to Zero’s head. The eye followed: visceral, ruined, the blue of the iris lost forever._

_The man took only a second to observe the fruits of his punishment, his face impartial as is he had the audacity to believe this crime had been right. He released the boy he had brutalized, and Zero curled in on himself, forehead pressed to the ground as he sobbed. Tremors wracked his entire body and despite knowing he could do nothing Leon went and knelt by his side, hands hovering over his back._

_“Quit your groveling. Two of my men are dead. You should be thankful I didn’t give you worse,” the man spat as his final parting._

_Zero choked on his tears as he clawed at the stone floor, searching for anything to brace himself against the waves of pain that shot through his eye socket. The boy looked up, and even his time on the battlefield could not have prepared Leon for what he saw. Zero did not remain conscious for long. His one good eye rolled back as his body went limp, the shock of the pain overcoming him._

_-_

Leon was thankful when he finally woke; the sound of Zero’s screams were still echoing through his ears, the image of a tortured child bleeding on the floor burned into his eyes.

Zero was still asleep but he was not sleeping well, evident from the crease of his brow and the sweat on his skin, but he was here, alive, his past tortures nothing more than fodder for his nightly terrors.  

Leon reached over, fingers grazing the skin at the base of Zero’s neck. His skin was clammy but Leon did not care as he wove his fingers through Zero’s hair, soothingly rubbing at his head. In his sleep Zero moved closer, body migrating towards the source of comfort. Leon welcomed him into his arms, cradling the man against his chest as he began to stir.

“I was- I had-” Zero tried to say, his voice deep and hoarse from sleep.

“I know,” Leon whispered. “I saw.”

“You saw?” Zero asked, stricken by confusion as mortification flashed across his face.

“I’m sorry.” Leon was sorry for so much. He was sorry for what had happened to Zero years ago, he was sorry for invading the privacy of his thoughts, but above all he was sorry that Zero had to relive that memory nearly every night.

“But… how?”

“I’m not quite sure,” Leon admitted. He wished he could give Zero an answer, but his mind was drawing blanks.

“I’ll find out though.” He spoke with certainty. Zero nodded weakly and Leon held him close.

“For now, try and sleep. I have you,” Leon murmured as he grabbed Zero’s hand. He was unable to protect the man he loved from the dark corners of his mind but he could be his anchor, holding his hand tight during the loneliness of night.

-

Zero jolted awake as Leon dropped a heavy book onto the table in front of him. He would never admit that he had been dozing off as Leon committed himself to his research, but they had slept so little the night before. He would have helped had he could, but he was absolutely useless amongst the towering shelves of Nohr’s massive library. This was Leon’s domain and within this sanctuary Zero felt completely out of place.

“I knew I had read something on this before,” Leon stated triumphantly as he pointed to the page he had the book opened to. The pages were yellowed and the intricate illuminations beginning to fade. Leon leaned over Zero’s shoulder, his fingers tracing the words beneath an illumination of two people sleeping, an intricate cloud of indistinguishable scenes floating above them.

“And what would this be?” Zero asked as he trained his eyes on the page, doing his best to ignore the way Leon’s shirt hung open. 

“A very ancient, near forgotten form of magic. There are very few records of it. This book contains the most detailed explanation of it and even that is severally lacking in definites.”

“I’m afraid I don’t follow,” Zero interjected, craning his neck to look up at Leon.

“I suppose in layman’s terms you could call it dream magic but even that doesn’t begin to cover the complexity and lack of understanding about it.” Leon slid onto the arm of the chair Zero sat on and pointed towards the illustration this time.

“This is only an anecdotal encounter though. It gives no instruction on how to invoke it, no supplication of how or why it happens. Still, what’s written here is eerily similar to what took place last night.”

“So what, you sleep with someone and suddenly you can parade around their nightmares?”

“At its core yes, though sexual intercourse is probably not a prerequisite,” Leon added flippantly as he read over the words on the page.

“A mage is always involved so a latent aptitude for magic is necessary. I just wish there was more written on the subject,” Leon groaned in frustration as he closed the book.

“So there is literally no way to predict when you’ll step into my dreams? This is just going to keep happening?” Zero asked, his voice tense.

“Not that I know of,” Leon supplied with a slow shake of his head. “Perhaps I’m subconsciously casting. Reaching out without realizing it and using some kind of magic engrained within me. But without anything to collaborate this with it’s all just speculation.”

Leon sighed in defeat. What use was his intelligence if he could not solve the problems that plagued their sleep? Zero groaned out in frustration, then without warning wrapped an arm around Leon’s waist. He pulled him onto his lap, Leon objecting to the sudden contact, and pressed his face into his back.

“You shouldn’t be seeing my nightmares. It’s painful enough reliving them time and time again. Knowing you’re watching them too, well, there’s just some things I would never wish to subject you to. You should not be burdened with my past,” Zero explained half-heartedly.

Leon settled onto Zero’s lap, listening sadly to Zero’s words. He truly did feel like he was intruding on the darkest part of Zero’s heart without his permission. He hated that he had invaded the privacy of Zero’s mind and had seen the most traumatic of his memories. While he was far from being burdened by them if he could find a stop to it he would.

“I’ll think of something,” Leon reassured, and though his voice conveyed confidence he did not feel it.

-

He never did find an answer. Leon spent the entirety of his day locked away in the library, and well into the evening as well, skipping meals and focusing on nothing else. When he finally returned to his chambers beyond what was considered a proper hour he found Zero waiting, idly polishing his knife to pass the time.

“Any luck?” he asked as he sheathed the blade.

“Short of us no longer sleeping together, no,” Leon tiredly admitted as he fell back onto the bed. He had searched and searched but was left exhausted and frustrated, unused to an entire day of fruitless research.

“That’s definitely not happening,” Zero surmised as he crossed the room. He shed his clothing as he walked, watching with amusement the hungry flicker in Leon’s eyes.

“I should hope not,” Leon echoed as he sat up, hands finding Zero’s hips as he stood in front of him.

“It would make for far too lonely nights,” Zero said suggestively. He pushed Leon down and went to work on removing the shirt that had been distracting his thoughts all day. Leon answered him with a breathless laugh as the day’s frustrations faded away.

-

_In return Zero dreamed of a lonely prince, born to a mistress and loved not as a son but as a powerful pawn._

_He was unsure if this was any reprieve from his own nightmares, not as he blindly traversed the misshapen halls of Krakenburg. He recognized nothing, but something told him this was no place other than Krakenburg._

_The walls whispered: spiteful, cruel, gossiping. They spoke darkly of rumours, words of depravity and deceit. Zero was no stranger to this talk, was no stranger to the twisted heart of man. The whispers quieted as faceless strangers began to fill the empty hall, each one dressed finer than the next. Beneath their silks and gems, masked by the overwhelming scent of perfume, was the unmistakable stench of rot. Zero wrinkled his nose in disgust. He knew the smell of death, of a corpse slowly decaying. This was the nobility of Nohr, dressed in finery but unable to hide their true nature._

_Amongst them was a young boy, dressed in a simple white nightgown, a book years beyond what he should have been able to read clutched to his chest. There was no mistaking his lord, even as a child of no more than seven. His delicate features could belong to no one else, nor the cold amber of his eyes. It hurt to see a child so young with that uncaring glint, the expression that conveyed how little he cared for his life. Then again, Zero remembered wearing that same expression, though he and Leon had lived through two very different forms of darkness._

_Leon ran past the faceless figures, head bowed as they pointed and whispered behind gloved hands. Their whispers were like the sound of flies buzzing around the deceased, growing louder and louder until Zero swore he would go deaf. Leon ran towards him, and Zero readied himself to catch his young lord in his arms. He was meet with nothing, eye widening in surprise as Leon ran straight through him, as if he were an invisible specter._

_Zero followed Leon closely from there, tagging after his lord with unnecessary silence. Around them the scenery changed, morphing from hall to ballroom to library, before finally settling on the dark confines of a bedroom._

_The room was dark save for the dying embers in the fire grate. Leon slowly backed into the room, looking around with what Zero recognized as fear._

_“Leon my darling,” the disembodied voice of a woman cooed sweetly. “Mother has a little task for you.”_

_Leon clutched his book tighter. Zero hated how the woman talked down to him. Did she not know that even as a child Leon was capable of so much?_

_“I don’t want to,” Leon said as he shrunk in on himself, shoulders tightening defensively._

_“It’s not a matter of what you want,” the woman spoke, her composure fading as Leon spoke back._

_“Mother- please, don’t make me,” Leon begged. He glanced behind him, eyes nervously catching the looming grandeur of the bed._

_“You’ll do as I say Leon.” There was no room for arguing, not as the finality of the woman’s voice echoed through the room._

_“I don’t want to,” Leon sobbed. He looked so small and defenseless, and Zero never realized how badly his heart could ache for someone he was supposed to loathe. He wanted to hold this boy in his arms and wipe away his tears, to shelter him from whatever horrors were about to unfold in his nightmare. He knew he could not though. He could only watch, unable to prevent something that had happened years ago._

_The door opened and a man entered, imposing in stature but otherwise cast a very handsome and noble figure. Leon looked up at him, very much afraid._

_“I can always rely on your mother to keep her promises,” the man said with a glint in his eye that Zero did not like one bit. Leon did not answer. He ducked his head and held his book like a lifeline._

_“Come, sit with me,” the man urged as he put a hand on Leon’s tiny shoulder. He flinched, but with a man easily quadruple his size leading him there was no choice but to follow._

_Zero’s eyes narrowed as Leon was lead to sit on the edge of the bed. The implication of what was to come was sitting far too heavy on the air. Leon had told Zero nothing of this memory, but knowing his prince he could imagine why. Ridiculously prideful, always in control, this night was a blight on everything he built himself up to be._

_“I do wish you didn’t look so afraid. I want nothing more than for us to be friends,” the man said softly. He cupped Leon’s cheek and Zero looked away, unable to stomach what he was seeing. Leon swatted the man away but he was not deterred. Zero could hear the rush of movement, and then an ear splitting scream._

_When Zero turned to look Leon was sitting with his book open, nightgown torn and tears running down his face. The man had collapsed to the ground, his broken body black and burnt._

_The book Leon held so desperately was a tome, and even at such a young age he was perfectly capable of using it._

-

When Zero woke Leon was already sitting up, an expression Zero has never seen him make etched to his face. He was afraid. The expression did not last long though and within seconds he had caught himself, correcting his features to be unreadable.

“You saw it, didn’t you?” Leon asked though there was no need to pose the question. Zero nodded solemnly, mouth set in a straight line.

“I haven’t even told Xander or Camilla about that night. I never plan on telling them.” Leon’s hands fisted in the blanket, the only indication that he was feeling anything at all. His voice just sounded tired, like someone woken in the middle of the night.

“Did you ever plan on telling me?” Zero asked cautiously. Leon shook his head.

“It never seemed appropriate. It’s… a difficult subject to bring up.”

Zero could understand that. While his trauma was forever scarred to his face, a constant source of questions and queries, Leon’s was invisible, scarred only on his heart.

“Well, seeing as how it’s been brought up, do you want to talk about it?” Zero asked softly.

Leon seemed to shrink in on himself, looking so much smaller than he actually was. His knuckles were white from how tight he held the sheets.

“I suppose it’s only fair,” Leon forced himself to say. Zero shook his head and gathered Leon in his arms.

“I don’t want you to tell me because it’s ‘only fair’. I want you to feel secure enough to open up to me. If you don’t want to talk about this then I won’t force you. I’d never force anything of you,” Zero reassured as he smoothed down Leon’s hair. Leon was silent, his body completely still and Zero began to worry. But then Leon laced his fingers through Zero’s and leaned heavily against his chest.  

“I’ve already told you about how my mother only saw me as a tool to reach the throne. Well, what you saw was her most desperate attempt. The man in my nightmare was father’s closest advisor at the time. He was a lecherous, power hungry man, with a disgusting appetite for young boys.” Leon shuddered against Zero. Zero continued to stroke his hair. It was a small source of comfort but Leon was grateful for it.

“He had… an obsession with me you could say. He struck a deal with my mother, or maybe she struck a deal with him. I like to believe she was not the one to incite the offer but I know her better than that.” Leon sighed shakily. He cleared his throat and Zero could see how hard he was trying to keep his composure and remain detached.

“He would place a bid for her to be made queen. In return, well, my mother was willing to turn a blind eye to anything he wished to do to me. She even hand delivered me to his chambers,” Leon scoffed bitterly at the memory. His mother leading him by the hand in the dead of night, telling him how he was such a beautiful boy and had a powerful admirer. She insisted that this little favour would change their lives forever. She was not wrong in her statement though Leon knew the result had not been what she anticipated.

Zero tried to listen impartially but the more he heard the angrier he grew. While he was no stranger to children being abused, tortured, and used for ungodly purposes something about Leon being at the end of that chain had him seething. He gripped Leon’s hand tighter and Leon had to stroke his hand until he could think clearly.

“Nothing ended up happening. I killed him before anything could.” Leon relaxed slightly, his voice no longer strained as he spoke. He had extracted justice, though by accident. 

“Were you punished for killing the king’s advisor?” Zero asked, knowing the extent of Garon’s iron fist rule and certain punishments.

“No, the opposite in fact. Father was so impressed that one so young could wield magic of that calibre. I earned his favour that night and was made the heir to brynhildr.” Leon almost sounded proud of himself, though with such a ruthless man as a father it was no surprise he had gained some of that cold bloodedness during his upbringing.   

“My mother was not pleased to lose such a strong ally. She was enraged that her plan had fallen apart, but even angrier that she could no longer control me as she wanted. She accused me of murder, citing that my bringing a tome with me meant I had planned the attack. Father had her executed for heresy to cover the incident. It was probably the kindest thing he’s ever done for me.”

Zero was undisturbed by how easily Leon spoke of his mother’s death. The royal court of Nohr destroyed innocence as well as any slum. The prince’s mother seemed to have singlehandedly destroyed his.

“I’m glad she’s dead,” Leon whispered quietly after a pause. “People like her, like the man who stole your eye from you, like all of our tormentors, deserve to be dead.”

Zero was unable to disagree with the statement. The suffering of those people was a small price to pay for the atrocities they had inflicted, to innocent children nonetheless. They deserved to rot in the confines of hell, suffering the horrors they had inflicted.

“They can’t hurt us anymore,” Zero whispered. He closed his eye, the faces of the dead flashing across his lid.

“And if anyone tries we’ll return the favour,” Leon muttered darkly, a promise to their enemies. It was a promise Zero knew his prince would make good on, being intimately familiar with both his strength and his strong will. There was a pause, and the room turned silent as Leon became caught up in his thoughts. Zero recognized this silence and waited for Leon to return from the depths of his thoughts. 

“I have no idea how to make this stop,” Leon admitted dejectedly after the length of silence. He twisted in Zero’s arms to face him.

“I’m sorry.” Leon placed an apologetic kiss to Zero’s throat. Zero hummed in contentment.

“Maybe this will just stop. Now that we’ve seen each other’s darkest secrets there won’t be a point to sharing dreams,” Zero theorized. Leon mouthed absent mindedly at Zero’s neck as he thought over the idea. He liked the neat and tidy logical conclusion the theory provided, but he was not as foolish to believe that there could be such a convenient end to their problem.

“Perhaps… though I would not mind seeing your dreams instead.”

“And here I thought you didn’t want to invade my private thoughts,” Zero said in jest. He tilted his head back, giving his prince as much access to his neck as he desired.

“I assume I’m in them so what harm is there in me seeing them?” Leon asked smartly.

“You presumptuous ass,” Zero retorted. He grabbed Leon’s rear and flipped them, pinning his lover against the silk sheets.

“And yet I don’t hear you denying anything,” Leon smirked. Zero dipped his head, kissing that infuriating smirk clean from Leon’s face.

“That’s because you are my dreams,” Zero breathed against Leon’s lips as they parted.

“Am I meant to swoon?”

“It looks like you already have,” Zero answered without missing a beat as he observed Leon’s kiss swollen lips and dilated pupils. Expecting another smart mouthed answer he braced himself for verbal berating. Instead Leon pulled him down for another kiss, seeking comfort in the warmth of his lips. Zero was glad to be that comfort, returning each needy press of lips with his own fervour. Leon sighed into the kiss, and Zero hoped his nightmare had returned back to the recesses of his mind.

A hand held in the night, a desperate kiss after a nightmare, anything to ground the other, to bring them back to the present, they would gladly provide. Neither Leon nor Zero were naïve enough to expect the nightmares to ever fully dissipate. Comfort though, and support, those were roles they were more than happy to fill for the other.

 

End


End file.
